Bisca Connell
' to Alzack Connell in "15 Minutes!"}} For Bisca's Edolas counterpart, see Bisca (Edolas). ' Bisca Mulan' is originally from the west. She came to the Fairy Tail Guild as an immigrant and joined up. Appearance Bisca has long green hair and usually wears a cowboy-hat. She has a brown-purple-ish eye color and wears red lipstick. Around her neck she wears a white neck-scarf with brown dots. Bisca always wears a dark blue, strapless dress with white edges. On her feet she has red-brown boots. In the anime, as a Miss Fairy Tail competitor, she wore a skimpy purple halter bikini. Personality Bisca is a shy girl, though she is very polite and nice to her guild-mates. Bisca has great admiration for Erza Scarlet since they have similar Magic. She also doesn't like sweets. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Bisca was seen amongst the crowd when Fairy Tail invaded the Phantom Lord Guild's base. She and Alzack were also the ones who took Makarov to Porlyusica for treatment. Bisca was also seen in the battle against Jose Porla's shade troopers and after wards describing Fairy Law while celebrating victory. Fighting Festival arc Bisca is first seen competing in the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant and is turned to stone by Evergreen. She, like all the other contestants, is later released when Erza defeated Evergreen. While Bisca and the others were finding out what was going on, the Hall of Thunder activated (hundreds of thunder lacrima floating above the town). Upon hearing of the danger it possessed, Bisca decided she wasn’t going to let the worst happen and used a sniper rifle to take out one of the Lacrima. However when she destroyed the lacrima she was struck by the living link Magic and was knocked unconscious. After the battle between Fairy Tail was over she was seen on the same float as Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona in the Fantasia parade. Edolas arc As Team Natsu returns from fighting the Oración Seis, Bisca watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship alongside Alzack, wondering how she can get close to Alzack like them. She and other members of Fairy Tail were locked in a giant Lacrima crystal and would've become a source of Magical power for the people of Edolas, but was returned to Earth Land and human form by Mystogan along with everyone else. S-Class Trial arc After Alzack wasn't chosen for the S-Class Trial, Bisca was seen cheering him up by telling him that there is always next year. Magic and Abilities Bisca's_requip.jpg|Bisca requip Dual_Revolvers.jpg|Dual Revolvers Shotgun.jpg|Sniper Rifle Bisca_Shotgun.jpg|Shotgun Big_Bazooka.jpg|Big Bazooka Requip: The Gunner: This Magic allows Bisca to store Magical guns away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each gun possessing different advantages. *'Magic Rifle': A rifle whose powers and purpose are unknown, due to it not having actually been employed in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Cover *'Sniper Rifle': Bisca summons a sniper rifle for long ranged shooting. *'Shotgun': A single gun used for slower, but more powerful attacks. *'Big Bazooka': A big bazooka used for shooting big and powerful fire attacks. Homing_Shoot.jpg|Target Lock On: Homing Shot Wide_Shot.jpg|Wide Shot Taget Lock On, Stinger Shot.jpg|Target Lock On: Stinger Shot Guns Magic: Bisca can uses Guns Magic with each different weapon in her arsenal. *'Target Lock On: Homing Shot': After locking onto her enemies with her Sniper Rifle, she charges up a shot which homes in on them and explodes. *'Wide Shot': She fires a single bullet from her Shotgun, which splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. *'Target Lock On: Stinger Shot': After locking onto a target with her Sniper Rifle, she shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and makes it explode. Appearances in Other Media Bisca appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Relationship Alzack Connell Bisca has a huge crush on Alzack Connell but she can't bring herself to confess. When she told Erza about it, she said she should confess her love to him, and Bisca planned to do it the next day, but then Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord, and she didn't get the chance. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Trivia * In the Welcome to Fairy Hills, Bisca is shown to have a lot of pets. All of them are exotic, like elephants and horses. * As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Alzack and Bisca like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out. * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Bisca is that Erza-San is there. She wishes to live in the south in the future. Said that it's quite relaxing speaking to Alzack when asked about good relationship with the Mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job for her, in her words, is working in a cake store. * Bisca's appearance is somehow similar to that of Reina from Hiro Mashima 's previous work Rave Master References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members